galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kazati
|Icon = Kazati.png |Caption = Kazati |Category = Humaroid Flagships |Ship Class = Battleship |Flagship = 1 |Drops = Champions' Mall |Honor = |Badges = |Champ = 21888 |Type = Light |Icon 1 = Valentine Victory-I.png |Icon 2 = Valentine Victory-II.png |Icon 3 = Valentine Victory-III.png |Requirement 1 = Indy Mk2-III |Requirement 2 = Valentine Victory-I |Requirement 3 = Valentine Victory-II |Cost 1 = 0 |Cost 2 = 242,568,351 |Cost 3 = 372,527,124 |Time 1 = 0 |Time 2 = 1878408 |Time 3 = 2595000 |Shield 1 = 2082 |Shield 2 = 2370 |Shield 3 = 2691 |Structure 1 = 5892 |Structure 2 = 6155 |Structure 3 = 6440 |Installation Slots 1 = 400 |Installation Slots 2 = 480 |Installation Slots 3 = 580 |Fuel Storage 1 = 140 |Fuel Storage 2 = 160 |Fuel Storage 3 = 200 |Mobility 1 = 3 |Mobility 2 = 4 |Mobility 3 = 5 |Negation 1 = 15% |Negation 2 = 25% |Negation 3 = 40% |Stability 1 = 2.5 |Stability 2 = 3.7 |Stability 3 = 4.9 |Agility 1 = 6.6 |Agility 2 = 7.9 |Agility 3 = 9.2 |Defense 1 = 7.2 |Defense 2 = 8.1 |Defense 3 = 9.0 |Transition 1 = 45 |Transition 2 = 40 |Transition 3 = 35 |Build 1 = 131 |Build 2 = 134 |Build 3 = 139 |Metal 1 = 2264 |Metal 2 = 2391 |Metal 3 = 2598 |HE3 1 = 2221 |HE3 2 = 2458 |HE3 3 = 2688 |Money 1 = 2541 |Money 2 = 2645 |Money 3 = 2851 }} About The Kazati was introduce around New Year's day 2015. It is the first new Humaroid Flag in quite a while. It is also the only (at this time) Humaroid Flagship that has only 3 levels of development. Little else is known about this mysterious new flagship, at this time. Fleet-wide Bonus' *Bonus damage to Light Armor (+100/200/300%) *Bonus ATK damage (+10/20/35%) *Bonus reflection (+10/20/35%) *Shield restoration (+10/30/50%), per round Notes and Recommendations Light Armor Attack Bonus The Light Armor bonus damage needs to be verified but if it works as written in the design center then this has huge implications verses Light Armor. Basically, it obsoletes it unless exempted the same way that Miller was. The issue is bonus stacking. When the Black Hole was released, the Miller was the only other item that gave the 300% Light Armor attack bonus. When Miller was in command of a fleet of Black Hole IIIs, it could wipe entire fleets of Indies with Rapid Fire-I, or thereabouts. This was due to a stacked light armor attack bonus value of 600%. As a result, IGG disabled the bonus stacking ability of the Miller, if the original hull already carried a Light Armor attack bonus. This avoids giving a fleet of Notae, with Miller in command, a +600% per stack ATK bonus, which would be devastating to even a fleet of Valentine Victorys. If this bonus really does stack then it is an obvious response to a tactic that is being seen more often lately in League play. The tactic of a super tank fleet of Valentine Victory no-gun tanks and an Abyssal Scylla stack, with a single gun, mounted in the central Glasshouse position, commanded by a high-star tanking commander ( Erebus Errants, The Heartless Ones, Homeric Hellions, or the like). Such tank fleets have been devastating to League play and there have been many complaints about it. The problem is that such a fleet, even if attacked with t4 weaps, is very difficult to kill (modulating to impossible) before the league match times out (at 30 rounds). Thus, forcing a Draw. It keeps the player from losing but, nobody wins either, and you can't score winners if there are only draws. In addition, it stretches each league match out such that players cannot finish their three matches before the league period ends. This has generated MANY complaints, some of them quite heated. Using the Kazati, one can build a fleet of Vengeful Tisiphones, which have both a 70% Blitz and their own 300% Light Armor bonus, with a Kazati Flag, and gain a 670% damage bonus per effective stack against Light Armor hulls, like the Valentine Victory. Together with a good attacking commander (Hand of Lelantos, Slayer Bael ) and that super tanking fleet is no longer quite so super.